


A Short Walk

by SpiritStarry



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Dramedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritStarry/pseuds/SpiritStarry
Summary: Kabbu's not feeling well, so Vi and Leif do him a favor.
Relationships: Kabbu & Leif & Vi (Bug Fables), Leif/Vi (Bug Fables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Short Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800396) by [EnOh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnOh/pseuds/EnOh). 



> I’d like to thank and acknowledge author EnOh and their story “Magic Ice” for inspiring me to write this. I also thank the entire Bug Fables community for producing such fantastic creative works and maintaining an informative wiki for this sparkling gem of a game.
> 
> Please note that this story takes place some years after the events of the game.

**A Short Walk**

**By Sandra White**

Up in the kingdom of ants,

Basking in the sunlight,

Not far from the palace,

Was a house

Close to the center of it all.

And in that house

Was a green beetle,

Large in stature,

Friendly in nature

And at the moment

Completely and utterly

Sick in bed,

Having a rough rest.

A morning of

Aches and shivers

Had given way to

A doctor’s visit

In the afternoon.

At least,

He was the closest thing

The Ant Kingdom had

To a doctor.

Professor Neolith

Yes. Yes, Kabbu is very, very sick.

Professor Neolith was not exactly

A trained medical professional,

But he certainly wasn’t

About to miss the chance

To help a dear, dear friend.

Leif

What can we do?

Leif, stoic ice mage of

Team Snakemouth,

Was the first to witness

Kabbu’s condition.

The moth’s face

Was calm,

But in his eyes

A blizzard raged

As he stood

Outside the team’s home.

Vi  
Is he gonna be okay?

As always, Vi,

Team Snakemouth’s

Vibrant bee

Had slept in

That morning.

Dreams of

Daring flights

Through honeyfalls

Were met with a shout

From Leif

To go get Neolith

Quickly.

Professor Neolith

Oh! Goodness, yes. It’s not so serious. It’s a common illness. He simply needs a few days’ bedrest, and I’d highly suggest you two not get so close to him, as the poor fellow is most certainly contagious.

Lanky, blue moth and

Little, yellow bee

Shared a glance

Before turning back

To Neolith.

Leif

A simple illness?

Professor Neolith

Of course! Nothing to concern yourself with so.

Leif turned to Vi,

The bee’s arms crossed

As she rolled her eyes.

Vi

Mothboy woke me up early cuz Kabbu caught a cold?

Professor Neolith

It would appear that way.

Leif

Good ol’ Vi. Always so thankful for her friends.

As the teammates

Glared at

One another,

Neolith stuttered

Through his words

Professor Neolith

Well, erm, rest assured. I—I’ll certainly be here for him.

Finding some distance,

The teammates turned

Back to Neolith

A final time.

Leif

What should we do until Kabbu’s feeling better?

Neolith acknowledged

His fellow moth

With a start.

Professor Neolith

Well, what do you normally do when you’re not all together?

It turned out

There was

No easy answer

To that question.

~

Vi

Why am I bored?

On the first day of

Team Snakemouth’s Enforced Vacation,

Vi decided to

Enjoy herself at the Termacade.

She was thankful that

Once it was open for a fair bit,

The crowds that gathered for its

Bright lights and shimmering sounds

Had died down,

Giving the bee plenty of time to

Play in solitude.

In a matter of hours

She had earned

A respectable score

In Flower Journey,

One just below Leif’s.

Upon seeing that dreaded name

Spelled out on the screen

The bee realized.

An unfortunate truth.

Sometimes, video games

Are more fun with friends.

Vi

I wonder what Leif’s up to.

~

Meanwhile, Leif had

Resigned himself to

A cozy corner by

The Ant Kingdom fountain.

He was reading a novel

Borrowed from the palace library

As he gave pets to Chompy,

The team’s designated Pet/Mascot/Sweet Baby.

This novel,

Chosen at random, was

A less-than-stellar adventure

Concerning a handsome,

Young,

Emotionally-burdened dragonfly

On his journey to save

His kingdom’s beloved princess.

While the premise was sound,

The prose was not.

All action and emotion

Described in the most

Transparent terms.

Every other character

Existed merely to

Make the protagonist look cooler.

Leif was struggling to

Get through

The story’s first act.

The moth pet Chompy,

Giving a gentle rub

Just above her ribbon.

Leif

We bet you could write better than this.

Leif looked back to his book,

Only to close it softly with a sigh,

Setting it aside.

He spoke to Chompy once more.

Leif

As cute as you are, we may require more social stimulation.

Chompy just smiled.

~

Vi

What’d sis used to say? Being bored means you’re boring?

Vi talked to herself while,

In each hand, she carried

A serving of spicy fries,

Betting the idea of

A late lunch

Would entice Leif

Away from his reading.

The bee hoped

Having someone to talk to

Would be the perfect cure

For her boredom.

Vi took in

The spicy scent of

The freshly cooked dish.

Appropriately enough,

While the Termacade

Served them too,

It was chef Fry nearby who

Made the best fries.

Unfortunately,

Vi’s food-driven stupor

Caused her to lose focus

On the path ahead.

She soon bumped into

Another bug.

In one swift motion,

Vi was sent back,

She and her spicy fries

Flying up and

Falling to the ground.

Vi

Oi! Watch where you’re going!

Leif

We could ask the same of you.

~

_Oh._

_Sorry, Leif._

_We’re sorry, too._

_We were admittedly deep in thought,_

_heading to join you_

_at the Termacade._

_Looks like you’re done there, though._

_Yeah, I was gonna ask_

_if you wanted any lunch._

~

Leif plucked a

Fry from a

Battered basket.

Turning it over

In his hand,

The moth gave

Half the fry a bite before

Reluctantly swallowing.

Leif put the other half

Back in the basket,

Giving Vi

A cause to scowl.

Leif

As hungry as we are, we’d be better off getting something new to eat.

Vi

Well, those were my best ingredients.

~

_Really now?_

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

_You saying I’m not prepared?!_

_Yes, but also,_

_you’ve given us an idea._

_Am I allowed to know what it is?_

_We need_

_something to do._

_Wow._

_The oracle speaks._

_Indeed,_

_and we say that_

_maybe there is_

_something_

_we can do_

_for Kabbu._

_Oh, oracle,_

_what is thine_

_wisdom?_

_Get him some tea._

_Tea? Really?_

_The oracle has spoken._

_We’re gonna_

_boil a leaf_

_and call that_

_helping?_

_We can do_

_better than_

_that._

_What?_

_Two leaves?_

_We have a bundle_

_of dark cherries._

_We could infuse that_

_with the tea,_

_using the clearest water_

_from Defiant Root._

_Oh, yeah!_

_And we can get some_

_super fresh honey from_

_the Hive nearby!_

_Dark Cherries and_

_Honey Tea._

_Truly, we are_

_culinary visionaries._

_Not bad cooks, either!_

_Was that a… joke?_

_…Yes._

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah, it was!_

_Okay._

_We believe_

_you._

_Definitely._

~

With a roll of Vi’s eyes

And a smirk on Leif’s face,

The pair dropped off Chompy

To keep Kabbu company.

Then the pair headed to the

Ant Kingdom’s tunnels

To make

A short walk

To Defiant Root for

Some of the clearest water

In Bugaria.

If Vi and Leif

Gathered the

Best ingredients

For the tea and

Brought them to

A trained chef,

Surely the results

Could never be

Anything less than

Spectacular.

Still, there were

Other matters at hand

That needed to be addressed.

Vi

So why’d you wanna talk to me?

Leif

Again, we could ask you the same thing.

~

_I asked first!_

_Well, as much as_

_we loathe to admit it,_

_we were bored._

_Yeah._

_Same._

_We figured you’d be_

_having the time of your life_

_at the Termacade._

_Meh._

_Once you get_

_the high score,_

_there isn’t much left._

_We would know._

_Yeah._

_Mr. Humble._

_And hey, I figured_

_you’d be all over_

_your books._

_On rare occasions,_

_life is more fulfilling than_

_a story._

_Oh, please._

_I bet you were just_

_bored sick_

_without me._

_Says the bee_

_who was going to_

_bribe us_

_with food._

_Was not!_

_When was_

_the last time_

_you ever made_

_a meal for us?_

_...All right._

_Fine._

_You win._

_Nothing new there!_

_Shut up!_

_You were bored too._

_An awful thing to be,_

_most certainly._

_What were you_

_thinking about?_

_Hm?_

_When you ran into me._

_Who ran into whom?_

_…When we fell._

_You said you were_

_too busy thinking_

_to pay attention._

_And you were—_

_Lemme ask the question!_

_Fine._

_What were you thinking about?_

_It wasn’t very important._

_Okay._

_Tell me anyway._

_You’re awfully insistent._

_And you’re super stubborn!_

_We were thinking…_

_a really silly thing._

_About how we’ve spent_

_our leisure time._

_Yeah, what was up_

_with Neolith?_

_He think we’re boring,_

_or something?_

_We wondered that too,_

_though not so crudely._

_Yeah._

_Okay._

_We realize now that while_

_our team’s adventures_

_have been great,_

_we’ve never really_

_taken time to just..._

_What?_

_Hang out._

_Huh._

_I mean…_

_We’ve been very busy with_

_our quests and explorations_

_ever since we met._

_And while we_

_have a bond—_

_Duh!_

_We’re the_

_best team ever!_

_We’ve yet to just…_

_be friends._

_Being friends._

_Darn._

_Hm?_

_You’re right._

_Of course,_

_and we think Kabbu_

_being sick_

_might be_

_a good reason_

_for us to try_

_just being friends._

_Considering what_

_we’ve accomplished—_

_Saving the world!_

_A break is well-deserved._

_So what do you wanna do?_

_What?_

_If you wanna hang with me,_

_as a friend,_

_we can’t just_

_walk and talk forever._

_Whaddya wanna do?_

~

Before Leif

Could answer that,

The moth and bee

Finally made it to

The entrance of

The Ant Kingdom’s tunnel system.

However, an imposing worker ant

With low eyes and a

Dead scowl

Blocked the way down

The ramp.

Tired Worker Ant

No tunnels. Maintenance.

Leif

Anything we can do to help?

Tired Worker Ant

Be patient.

Vi

To help speed up the—

Tired Worker Ant

Patience.

Leif

We’re an exploration team. You must know this. There has to be something we can—

Tired Worker Ant

You can wait. Anywhere else but here.

Vi

So what, your job is to just stand here and be rude?

Tired Worker Ant

It pays well.

Rather than

Create an enemy

That day,

Vi and Leif,

Mostly Leif,

Decided to

Take the long way

To Defiant Root.

Leif

A walk through the desert will serve us as a valuable bonding experience.

Vi

Wow, Leif, you’re a hive full of fun.

Leif

Just without all that annoying buzzing.

Vi

Oi!

~

The pair

Quipped their way

Through the Lost Sands,

Fighting wild bugs

And bandits and burglars

Throughout the journey.

Unfortunately,

Because the pair

Forgot that Kabbu

Was wearing the

Bug Me Not! medal,

Which would have

Kept such simple fights

From taking place,

This only gave

Vi and Leif

More cause to argue.

Vi

Your idea is now officially stupid.

Leif

We admit, we could have been more prepared.

~

_More prepared?_

_Leif, it’s like you were_

_desperate to do something,_

_and now we’re stuck_

_doing this._

_It will be worth it._

_Worth what?_

_Tea?_

_We shoulda just_

_got Kabbu some fries._

_Junk food_

_does not help a cold,_

_and neither do you,_

_apparently._

_For the love of…_

_Why?_

_Does it get hotter?_

_Every time?_

_We go through here?_

_Lower stakes._

_More time to feel the heat._

_Still, we feel quite well._

_Good for you, frostbite._

_Your sarcasm is noted._

_Your tone is childish._

_You know,_

_I bet Kabbu_

_got that cold from_

_sleeping in the bunk_

_below yours._

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

_Cold air sinks, Leif._

~

When they finally got to

Defiant Root,

It was with

Perceivable melancholy

That they found there was

A different merchant

Than usual,

And that this

Tiny, angry fly

Sold no clear water.

And asking why

Only made matters worse.

Tiny, Angry Fly

Yeah, newsflash, buddy. This is a desert. Sometimes, there’s no water.

Leif

We’re so glad you could illuminate this fact for us.

Tiny, Angry Fly

What’s your name, buddy?

Leif

Our name is—

Tiny, Angry Fly

I don’t need to know my name, bub! What’s yours?

Leif

Look, we were hoping to get clear water for our friend.

Vi

Friends. You’ve heard of those, right?

Leif

We would like it if you could assist us. If not, then this has been a lovely waste of our time.

Tiny, Angry Fly

Whatever, Trevor. I can get plenty of business from bugs who know how water works.

~

Swallowing

Sour, sour

Pride,

Vi and Leif

Moved on.

They decided

To go south

Along a pathway

Through the Lost Sands,

Toward the Golden Settlement.

There was clear water there,

Hopefully.

And an inn

Where they’d settle down

After their short walk

Had become

An arduous journey.

Leif

Another trek across the desert.

Vi

It’s gonna take forever to get there.

Leif

Hence why we said ‘trek.’

~

_Stop._

_Stop what?_

_Stop being_

_sarcastic_

_for one minute._

_We’ll see what we can do._

_No!_

_No more jokes._

_If we’re gonna_

_Help Kabbu,_

_I need you to stop_

_Making smart comments_

_about everything._

_What would you like_

_us to say,_

_mistress?_

_Oi!_

_Ah, yes._

_Her temper shows itself_

_for the thousandth time today._

_Only because_

_I have to put up with_

_Mr. Above-It-All!_

_The perfect antidote_

_to the poison you spew_

_every time you perceive_

_the slightest slight_

_against you._

_Shut up before_

_I throw my Beemerang_

_at your smug face._

_Good luck with that._

_We’d just freeze it mid-air._

_…What the heck are we doing?_

_We believe that we’re arguing._

_Over what?_

_Being ourselves?_

_Well, we admit that_

_perhaps_

_we could be_

_a bit less…_

_above it all._

_I’m sorry I got angry at you._

_I’m frustrated,_

_but not at you._

_I promise._

_We’re sorry for mocking you._

_We’ve been rather tense_

_and unfair today._

_Friends?_

_Of course._

_Friends with flaws_

_that we could stand_

_to work on._

_Yeah._

_Right._

_We spent all day arguing_

_about stupid stuff._

_All bugs_

_think and act_

_in different ways._

~

Vi kicked at the sand

Below her legs.

Leif’s words

Once more

Brought forth thoughts

She’d been burying

Since the day

Team Snakemouth defeated

The Everlasting King,

Saving all of Bugaria.

~

_Maybe I should just stop_

_thinking._

_Vi?_

_Maybe I’m just dumb._

_Maybe I’m just a_

_stupid, dumb jerk_

_like that merchant back there._

_Vi._

_No friends,_

_just teammates._

_Vi!!!_

_Whoa._

_Volume._

_Never talk about yourself like that._

_You are not stupid._

_You are trying._

_We are all trying._

_Failure, Vi._

_Failure after failure_

_are just steps toward success._

_You are learning._

_We all are._

_Leif..._

_We’re sorry._

_We didn’t mean to yell._

_We just…_

_we’d never let our friends_

_be cruel to themselves._

_You’re shaking._

_It’s fine._

_We’re just not used to—_

_I hope you know_

_you’re not dumb either._

_You’re awesome._

_Thank you._

_You’re welcome._

_Wanna eat dinner_

_when we get to the_

_Golden Settlement?_

_Yes._

_Yes,_

_we should do that._

~

Then it occurred to them.

In their journey

To gather ingredients,

They never got supplies

For dinner.

They shared a look

As this realization

Dawned on them.

They walked to the

Golden Settlement,

Avoiding battles

On the way.

They silently purchased

Clear water

From the Golden Shop

And they breathed

A collective sigh of relief.

  
Leif

Goodness, what a lovely day we’ve had.

Vi

Let’s just go get some berry juice.

Leif

Finally, a good idea.

After an afternoon of arguments

And antics, they

Allowed themselves

Ample berry juice

And aphid eggs

At the inn.

Thankful they could afford this splurge,

The pair sat on their beds and quietly

Ate and drank

Before Leif decided to

Break the ice,

So to speak.

Leif

Sometimes, you don’t realize how hungry you are, until you start eating.

Vi stopped eating,

Aphid egg in her grasp,

As she looked at Leif

As though he just revealed

He was made out of spuds.

Vi

Erm? Yeah.

They didn’t talk much after that,

And they decided to turn in early.

~

That evening,

In a swaddled comfort

From his blankets and

All that juice,

Leif lied in bed,

Staring up at the ceiling,

His white eyes

More deadpan

Than usual.

He could not sleep.

He was afraid

To dream.

Finding the

Everlasting Sapling and

Rescuing Bugaria

From the clutches of

That evil king

Was a quest which

Kept his mind busy

Ever since the day

He awakened in

Snakemouth Den,

Meeting Kabbu and Vi,

And giving their

Exploration team

Its namesake.

It was all different now.

These thoughts he had

Ever since he discovered

His truer nature.

Nothing more than a

Cordyceps fungus

Inside the long-dead shell

Of a moth, whose name

And life

Were stolen.

And now this creature,

So carelessly given Leif’s name

Was left to wonder

Every night now,

And every moment

They were alone.  
  


Kabbu and Vi didn’t mind,

But maybe they were wrong.

Maybe Leif was wrong.

Memories of a past life,

Places and people

He loved and lost,

Fed piecemeal.

A horror film

Played bit by bile bit.

What was he?

Was he even a—?

Vi

You okay?

Vi watched as

Leif’s breathing hastened,

The worried bee

Peeking over at a

Wide-eyed moth,

Staring upward toward nothing.

Leif sighed,

Giving his pillow a fluff

As he addressed Vi.

Leif

We’re fine.

In an instant,

Vi was sitting by Leif,

At the edge of his bed,

Her arms crossed

As she scowled at the moth.

Vi

No way! We’re not doing this again. I’m sick of this routine. Talk to me.

Leif

It’s nothing new. Being left alone with our thoughts isn’t always a great thing. That’s all.

~

_So you’re upset._

_Lemme listen._

_The pain doesn’t_

_go away_

_just from talking_

_about it._

_But it helps you_

_feel better._

_You want to know_

_how we feel?_

_We’re in pain._

_Constant pain._

_A deep, deep pain_

_that surrounds us,_

_one that’s buried_

_within us._

_We know why we are,_

_and we fear it._

_What’s more,_

_we don’t know_

_what we are!_

_You’re Leif._

_Are we?_

_Are we really?_

_Pretty sure, yeah._

_That’s just it, Vi._

_The positivity is appreciated,_

_but we still need time._

_Time to think this all over._

_Process it._

_Accept it._

_Sometimes,_

_we must accept it_

_more than once_

_for it to truly sink in._

_Then I’m here to listen,_

_for all those times._

~

Leif uncovered his eyes,

Only realizing

He was shielding himself

When he looked at Vi,

A soft, sweet smile

On her face.

In a moment,

The pain subsided.

Just enough for him

To keep talking. _  
  
_

~

_Every night now, they come._

_Memories we’ve never lived before._

_A life that’s no more than a recording._

_And I…_

_we must live them all._

_Again and again._

_I’m sorry._

_No need to be sorry._

_This isn’t your battle._

_It’s not all yours, either._

_I hope you know that._

_Vi?_

_Yeah?_

_Why were you still up?_

_I had some things_

_on my mind_

_too._

_But you wanted_

_to make sure_

_we were okay_

_first?_

_Yep._

_…Thank you, Vi._

_Hey, it’s what I do!_

~

They smiled at one another.

A feeling of great comfort

Overtook them.

Without another moment’s thought,

Leif pulled Vi into a tight hug.

He was surprised by

Just how soft the bee was, and

Vi felt so small in Leif’s wings.

Swathed.

And yet,

For being a moth of ice magic,

He was warm.

So, so warm.

With the great comfort faded,

They parted.

Leif

What were you thinking about, Vi?

Vi tried her best

To hide her blush.

Vi

Erm. I. Was. Wondering. …Why is there music outside?

Leif

Music?

Sure enough,

In all his thoughts,

Leif had neglected to pick up

On the growing volume of

A small crowd

As a rowdy bit of folk music,

With steady drums,

Played within the

Golden Settlement.

Poking his head outside,

Over the inn’s balcony,

The moth saw a small concert.

A cozy gathering of bugs

Enjoying music

And community and

The spirit of

Togetherness

Under the twinkling stars.

Seeing this,

Leif sighed

And Vi quipped.

Vi

Well, this stinks.

~

Beyond tired,

Vi and Leif tried to

Sleep through the concert.

This did not work.

It was not long

Before Vi

Flew out of bed.

Vi

All right, that’s it!

Leif

Vi. No.

~

_What?_

_Why not?!_

_What are you even going to do?_

_I’m gonna tell them to_

_turn it down!_

_You’re going to_

_tell the band to_

_turn it down?_

_A concert?_

_For an audience?_

_Y_ — _Yeah!_

_Oh._

_Aw, man…_

_Good,_

_we were worried_

_you wouldn’t understand._

_Well, we can’t just_

_lie around here and_

_be all tired_

_and miserable._

_Maybe you can’t,_

_but we are going to_

_lie down and_

_attempt to enjoy the music._

_Hopefully in doing that,_

_we’ll fall asleep._

_You wanna just watch the concert?_

_We’re not in the mood for the public, Vi._

_C’mon,_

_let’s go see the band._

_We can go on the balcony,_

_and watch it from a_

_Leif-approved distance._

_You’re not gonna_

_let us say no,_

_are you?_

_Nope!_

~

Outside the walls

Of the inn,

The concert proved to be

Quite the delight.

A setlist of tunes familiar

To all of Bugaria

Along with songs new

To both Vi and Leif,

All of it presented

By a talented, uniting

Band of bugs.

Vi

This is awesome!

Leif

We must admit, it’s nice to catch up on what’s popular today.

Vi

Aren’t you glad you’re outside?

Leif

Aren’t you glad you didn’t try to yell at everyone?

Vi

Fine. Fair enough.

As Vi drummed her arms

Against the balcony railing,

Leif tapped his legs

In time with the music.

Sharing a look

Within the rhythm,

They had an idea.

Leif

Would you like to dance?

Vi

Are you kidding?!

Leif

Oh. Sorry if we were—

Vi

Let’s go!

~

Dancing to such lively songs,

Stories of brave explorers and

Praises of great rivers and

Flowing streams,

The bee and a moth danced

With reckless joy.

Leif

How’d you even learn to dance like this?

Vi

What do you think bees do when we’re not working at the honey factory?!

Leif

You know, we never thought of that.

~

And so they danced

In step and

In time,

The stars in the sky

Only seemed

To grow brighter.

That is,

Until the music got

Softer.

Vi

Ew. Slow song.

Leif

Hey, why stop now?

Vi

No way I’m dancing to this!

Leif’s antennae fell.

In spite of how the day had gone,

This was the most disappointed

He’d felt yet.

As he danced with Vi,

The memory of

Another bug

Played in his mind.

Unlike so many

Of the others,

This memory

Brought him peace.

Yes.

He realized

This was a chance,

And he was

Going to take it.

~

_You could._

_Would you?_

_Would you_

_dance with us?_

_But I’m no good at_

_slow dancing._

_We’ll teach you._

~

Leif offered Vi

His hand,

A tender smile on his face

That Vi soon matched.

Vi took Leif’s hand,

And as the moth led the bee

Into a stance,

The feeling of

Great comfort

Returned to them.

Vi

Go easy on me, mothboy.

Leif

Of course. We wouldn’t want to squish the little bee now, would we?

Vi buzzed at Leif’s teasing,

But soon the song carried them,

And they held one another as

The music played

In time with their steps.

In their movement,

That great comfort

Built with the intensity,

The emotion,

Behind the song.

Then Vi stumbled

Against Leif,

And he caught her.

Vi

I told you I wasn’t—

Leif

It’s okay. Keep moving.

And so they did.

One song faded into another,

And they found themselves

Dancing closer.

Then they locked eyes.

And Leif felt

A familiar feeling

In Vi’s eyes

Guide him

As Vi wondered

What was brighter.

The stars,

Or Leif’s eyes.

~

The song ended,

And they stood there,

Holding each other.

Leif

And that’s, um, how we learn.

Vi

Wow. That was… good.

~

_Yes._

_Yes,_

_we agree._

_I’m gonna go_

_back inside now._

_Yes,_

_we are worn out now,_

_after all that._

_You know,_

_you don’t have to follow me_

_so close._

_Sorry, we didn’t think_

_we were._

~

They tried to sleep again,

But it seemed the concert

Had only just begun.

And the fun

They had

Soon turned to

Exhaustion.

Once more,

Vi watched Leif

Stare at the ceiling,

Her own memories

Coming back to her.

The words Leif said that afternoon

Paired with what happened

Mere moments ago.

She had to admit,

Something about Leif

Seemed different,

Even compared to

Just yesterday.

It was…

Leif

Yes?

Before Vi could explore

Those thoughts,

The moth had caught the bee

Staring at him.

Vi

Erm, sorry. I thought...

Leif

Were you watching us sleep?

Leif tried to sound annoyed

While Vi tried to be incredulous.

Vi

No way! I mean, just no. I was daydreaming and I guess I looked at you at the same time. Whoops.

~

_Vi._

_What?!_

_You’re not a good liar._

_Shut up!_

_Besides,_

_you were the one_

_that asked me to_

_slow dance with you._

_Unh!_

_Yeah,_

_what do you have to say now?_

_Huh?_

_…Rest well, Vi._

_What a comeback._

_Goodnight._

~

One minute became

An hour

As they tried to

Find rest.

With a shared look

Of frustration,

It was Vi’s turn to speak up.

Vi

That doesn’t look like sleeping.

Leif

You’re not sleeping either.

~

_The music’s still too loud!_

_We can’t even hear ourselves complain._

_Wanna do something else?_

_We have an idea._

_I’m not dancing again._

_Spy Cards, Vi._

_Spy Cards?_

_Spy Cards._

_I guess that’ll put me to sleep._

_See?_

_We’re thinking ahead._

~

Their decks always ready,

The pair met at either end

Of Leif’s bed.

They played three rounds

Before exhaustion itself

Leveled up.

Vi could barely

Keep her eyes open

As Leif rubbed his face,

To try and stay awake.

Leif put down his cards

To address the yawning bee

Before his lidded eyes.

Leif

You’re tired. You need to sleep.

Putting her own deck down,

Vi shook her head.

Vi

I’m fine. I just don’t wanna play anymore.

~

_You have to help us put the cards away._

_Worry about it tomorrow._

_Fine._

_Leif, c’mon._

_What are you doing?_

_You’re in my way._

_Go to bed, Vi._

_No, I’m not tired._

_Yes, you are. You’re exhaus..._

_Just make room._

_…ted._

_Who’s Ted?_

_Never heard of him._

~

They fell asleep together

And they slept in

Far after the sunrise.

It was not until

A stray beam of light

Fell upon Leif’s face

That his antennae twitched

And his eyes fluttered open.

He stretched as he awoke

With a yawn, and

While he couldn’t remember

His dreams,

He knew his sleep was peaceful.

Finally peaceful.

He sighed, content.

As he went to sit up,

He felt a weight pressed

Against him.

He looked down to see

Vi curled up, holding him

Smiling wider than

He’d ever seen her smile.

In his restful daze,

Leif smiled back,

Admiring just how adorable

Vi was when

She was sound asleep.

Much quieter.

It took Leif a moment

For a question

To occur to him.

And that was when

Vi woke up.

And that was when

Vi and Leif’s eyes

Grew as wide

As a bug’s eyes could.

And that was when

The teammates did

All they could

To mask their surprise with

A warm morning’s greeting.

Vi

Good… morning?

Leif

Is that a… question?

~

_Yeah._

_Uh._

_What did we do?_

_We held each other until we fell asleep._

_Well,_

_duh._

_But why?_

_That’s not a question_

_we’re prepared to answer._

_You pet my fluff._

_What?!_

_While I was trying to sleep._

_I think you thought I was asleep,_

_but I wasn’t._

_And you pet me._

_Uh,_

_we don’t_

_remember that._

_It’s possible_

_we ourselves might have_

_been asleep then._

_You pet me in your sleep?_

_If it helps you feel any better,_

_you did squeeze us quite tight_

_while you were sleeping._

_You have quite the grip strength._

_No._

_No,_

_I don’t feel better._

~

Vi flew out of bed,

Toward the balcony.

Once in the entryway,

She turned back to

Leif.

Vi

I’m gonna eat breakfast. Alone. You do whatever, and then we can meet back up after to get the honey for Kabbu’s tea.

Leif could only stare

As his vibrant wings

Drooped onto his bed.

Leif

Okay.

Vi watched

Leif’s wings

As they then folded

Against his frame.

It took Vi some time

To realize

She had not yet left.

Vi

Look, Leif. Whatever happened last night, it’s whatever, okay? Because, like, you know, we…

Leif blinked.

Vi

Shut up! Sorry. I mean. Erm.

Vi’s mouth hung open.

Leif

We were overtired and tense. The events of last night were merely a release of all that tension.

Vi

Yeah! Exactly. We were just hanging out. Having fun again after being stressed forever.

Leif

And now we can go back to helping our friend, renewed.

Vi

Yep! Operation: Help Kabbu, Part Five.

~

After their quick breakfasts,

Vi and Leif met up at

The entrance to the pathway

To Defiant Root.

Once back in the desert town,

They’d take the elevator to

The Bee Kingdom Hive.

But first was

A simple enough journey

Through a corner of

The Lost Sands.

One they made just yesterday.

One that now seemed much harder

Than the first time around.

~

Leif

Vi, you need to follow us.

Upon hearing Leif,

Vi blinked back into reality.

Avoiding battles seemed impossible

This morning.

Try as they might,

Nearly every enemy they came across

Led to an encounter.

And each encounter seemed

A test of their worth

And their patience.

Vi

Erm, yeah! Duh. Just thought I saw a baddie up ahead, is all.

Leif

There was. That’s why we shielded.

Vi

Oh! …Good. Thanks.

Yes, Leif’s shield.

The moth would open his wings

And a blue barrier would form

Protecting him

And his teammates.

Vi had noticed something about it.

When he opened his wings

The way he bared himself,

His body.

It was as if he was

Baring his soul to all of Bugaria.

So lost was Vi in this mental image,

She failed to notice

Just how closely

She was following Leif.

Sure enough,

When they finally

Reached the elevator

Leif stopped and

Vi bumped into him.

With that contact,

Leif shuddered

In something approximating

Frustration.

For a reason

He’d rather not dwell upon

At that moment,

Vi’s touch was the last thing

He wanted right now.

This was getting to be

All too much.

Leif

Vi, this can’t go on. We lost an hour on our journey because we kept getting distracted.

Vi

So what? It’s my fault you’re messing up?

~

_That ‘we’ includes you, Vi!_

_Oi!_

_That’s just it._

_You’ve never had_

_a problem with_

_how we talk_

_before._

_Only cuz you’re_

_being super unclear and_

_weird!_

_This argument is_

_the most focused_

_you’ve been_

_all day._

_Oh, please!_

_You missed_

_so many Ice Coffins,_

_it was ridiculous._

_We missed one or two._

_Eight!_

_I counted._

_Well, maybe if_

_you stopped_

_watching us,_

_you’d have flown_

_better, and hit_

_more stingers!_

_So you were watching me fly!_

_Only because…_

_because we…_

_Cuz what, brainfreeze?!_

~

It was clear to

The both of them

That this nickname

Would not stick.

~

_We were watching you._

_All morning._

_So you admit it, huh?_

_And you were watching us._

_Well! I mean…_

~

They stood there,

Staring up at

The Bee Kingdom’s tree.

Leif counted

Its striations.

While Vi thought about

Dancing.

~

_All morning, Vi._

_We watched_

_each other_

_all morning._

_We were_

_more focused on_

_each other_

_than those battles._

_The journey._

_The mission_

_to help Kabbu._

_Kabbu…_

_Vi._

_Leif?_

_Heh._

_We need to talk_

_about last night._

_We have._

_More, Vi._

_More than we already have._

_If we don’t, then_

_this issue we’re having…_

_It’s only_

_gonna get worse,_

_isn’t it?_

_Yes._

_Okay. So why’d_

_you wanna_

_slow dance_

_with me?_

_You’re a great dancer._

_All right,_

_but you didn’t_

_know that then._

_Then you asked me._

_Then you_

_asked me again._

_And you held me._

_And you were_

_whispering, and_

_you were so gentle,_

_and…_

_We danced with you for_

_the same reason you_

_got onto our bed_

_with us last night._

_I just didn’t want you to be sad._

_And we wanted you_

_to be happy._

_We wanted to share_

_something with you._

_Share what?_

_Life._

_The joy of life._

~

The Bee Kingdom guard

Minding the elevator

To the Hive

Cleared their throat,

Bringing the pair

Back into focus.

With a silent nod,

On Leif’s part

And a roll of the eyes

From Vi,

They hopped onto the elevator.

Vi

When we get up there, follow me.

Leif

Where are we going?

Vi

I wanna show you something.

~

Once they rode the elevator,

Vi led Leif

Up through the leaves of

The tree.

They followed a path

through the foliage that

Took them to a clearing.

A strong branch with

An incredible view ahead.

The bugs sat

Close together

Upon that branch

Atop the Bee Kingdom,

Looking down at

All of Bugaria below.

Vi

I used to come up here a lot.

Leif

Your thinking spot.

~  
  


_Yeah, sorta._

_Before I joined_

_the team,_

_sitting up here_

_was all the_

_exploring I_

_could do._

_Sometimes, I’d_

_pick a spot to_

_stare at_

_and imagine_

_all the cool stuff_

_that could be there._

_A place to dream._

_Yeah!_

_Dreaming._

_Of a brighter future._

_A life_

_of surprises._

_Yeah._

_Me, Vi,_

_best explorer ever,_

_and just_

_I just_

_I wanted to…_

~

Vi’s words faded.

In that moment,

She and Leif

Locked eyes.

They realized

Just how close

They really were.

They whispered.

~

_Not a lot of places_

_we haven’t explored._

_From the Far Grasslands_

_to the Forsaken Lands._

_And all the inns in between._

_And all the restaurants_

_between inns._

_All thanks to you._

_And you as well, Vi._

_You as well._

~

In all their words

And their silences,

One thing was made clear.

Vi

What’s happening?

Leif

There are many things happening right now, we think.

Vi smiled,

Finding herself

Nudging closer to Leif,

But having trouble

Looking at him.

Vi

You know, I don’t really do this kinda stuff. Deep conversations, I mean.

Leif

We’re out of practice ourselves, but we’re having fun.

At that, Vi stared

Up at Leif with

Newfound wonder

In her eyes.

So much understood.

And yet,

There was only

One thing

She could think

To say

To him.

Vi

You’re… really tall.

And still,

For all their closeness,

Leif was still trapped

In his thoughts.

Leif

What we do is dangerous, Vi. We have lost so many loved ones in our time. Sometimes we feel we’ve lost more than we’ve gained.

~

_But you know_

_I’m not_

_going anywhere,_

_right?_

_We worry_

_we’ll be hurt_

_again._

_If you got hurt,_

_we wouldn’t know_

_what to do._

_We’ve been through_

_too much together_

_for us to ever_

_lose you._

_~_

Vi couldn’t help herself,

Pulling Leif into a tight hug,

Surprising them both.

She reached up

To pet Leif’s neck fluff.

Vi

You’re really soft, too.

Leif

Holding you is a lovely feeling.

Vi nuzzled

That neck fluff,

Giggling as it

Tickled her face.

~

_Ditto._

_We want you to_

_be safe, but_

_we want you to_

_keep exploring._

_Then we’ll watch_

_each other’s backs!_

_Like always._

_We’re a team!_

_You’re a_

_bright light,_

_Vi._

_So you’re drawn to me?_

_Really?_

_A moth joke?_

_Mmhmm!_

_Vi._

_Yeah?_

_We really should talk about_

_what happened_

_last night._

_Okay._

_So we pet you._

_Yeah._

_My fluff._

_Like this?_

~

Leif reached out to

Touch Vi’s neck fluff.

They both

Shivered.

~

_Yeah…_

_How’d it feel?_

_Weird._

_Oh._

_Should we have stopped?_

_No!_

_Erm,_

_cuz I’m still_

_thinking about it._

_It was nice._

_You were gentle._

_You really were._

_Of course._

_Where’d I hold you?_

_Around our abdomen._

_As tight as you could._

_And it didn’t hurt?_

_It was stronger than_

_we’d have expected…_

~

Leif trailed off,

Realizing the implication of

Vi’s lack of strength,

And inevitably,

Her short stature.

The worst sticking point.

Vi just sighed, and

Held Leif tight.

And Leif smiled, and

He kept petting her, and

Smiling down at her as

She closed her eyes,

Sighing again.

A contented sigh.

~

_So what is_

_this?_

_What should_

_this_

_be?_

_What do you want_

_this_

_to be?_

_Can_

_this_

_be_

_us?_

_That sounds like a lot._

_You know,_

_you always looked out for me._

_The Hive._

_My sister._

_My stupid stuff with_

_rewards._

_Money._

_You always steered me away_

_from really dumb mistakes._

_It was you_

_that made your decisions._

_We just helped_

_where we thought_

_we could._

_I’m sorry._

_For what?_

_You better listen,_

_cuz I’m not gonna say this again._

_Sorry._

_For ever being annoying._

_For not thinking_

_before doing._

_For being a greedy jerk._

_It’s okay._

_It always was._

_Thank you._

_You’re welcome,_

_and thank you_

_for keeping us from_

_withdrawing into ourselves_

_more often than not._

_Hey!_

_That was easy!_

_You never once judged us_

_for who we are._

_…What we are._

_Again, thank you._

_You’re too cool to_

_be kept a secret,_

_Leif._

_Bugaria needs to meet you._

_Everyone needs to know_

_just how awesome you are._

_We’ll keep that in mind._

_And I’ll keep reminding you,_

_in case you ever forget._

_As the rules of the game dictate._

_Exactly._

_The Big Book of Stupid Relationship Stuff._

_Relationship._

_Yeah, I said it!_

_Relationship…_

_Erm, you okay?_

_Yes._

_We weren’t ignorant enough_

_to think it wouldn’t_

_come to this._

_What the heck_

_are you talking about?_

_We suppose we’ll_

_hold you again_

_tonight._

_I mean,_

_if you don’t want to—_

_And then when we wake up,_

_we’ll gently stroke your fluff_

_as you sleep peacefully_

_for just a bit longer._

_Leif…_

_Then,_

_after you wake up,_

_we’ll have breakfast_

_against the sunrise._

_Then we’ll finally understand why,_

_against all odds,_

_we’ve been so happy,_

_so confident, in_

_sharing our journeys_

_with you._

_You know I can’t compete with that._

_We don’t want you to._

_We want you to do what Vi would do._

~

Knowing she had

Leif’s approval,

Vi did

The only thing

That made sense

To her.

She looked up at him,

Holding back the urge

To laugh,

As if this was just a game,

And she kissed him

On the cheek.

And when Leif sat there

His deadpan eyes

Now as wide as full moons,

She knew something was right.

And yet…

~

_This makes no sense._

_Why’s that?_

_Bees don’t really date._

_Neither does fungi,_

_yet here we are._

_Team members_

_aren’t supposed to be_

_couples._

_Since when do we_

_follow the rules?_

_When Kabbu makes us._

_Ah, good ol’ Kabbu._

_The best friend ever._

_Also worth noting,_

_Kabbu’s the reason_

_we’re together._

_We wouldn’t have met_

_without him, huh?_

_And lived to tell the tale._

_We’re gonna have to thank him._

_In a way, we already are._

_I’m so warm right now._

_Same here._

_But we must be careful._

_You don’t want us to melt,_

_after all._

_Whoa!_

_Hm?_

_That was the lamest joke ever._

_And yet,_

_you’re laughing._

_So that’s it?_

_You’re my boyfriend now?_

_We figured that went without saying._

_Well, yeah!_

_I just_

_Kinda wanna hear_

_You say it._

_Very well._

_Our lovely,_

_wonderful,_

_lovely, lovely_

_girlfriend._

~

They sat there

On that branch

For an hour

In time passed

And for an eternity

In time felt.

When they finally got down

And went into the Hive proper,

They were of course

Able to get some fresh honey

And some of Vi’s favorite snacks.

The new couple did their best

To maintain an air of

Professionalism and

Courteousness,

Around the bees, but

When no one was looking

Leif poked

At Vi’s antennae

While she

Bumped into him

At every turn.

It was only when they

Got on the elevator

For the ride back down

That Vi flew

Into Leif’s chest

With a thud.

Despite stumbling,

Leif was still

Able to catch her,

Holding her close

As they laughed.

Leif

That was dangerous, you know. We could have fallen.

Vi

Nah. I woulda caught ya and flown you down safe.

Leif

Are you seeking thrills this afternoon?

Vi

I got some ideas…

The bee guard

At the bottom of

The elevator

Just sighed and

Did their best to

Hear anything other than

These members of

Team Snakemouth

As they headed off again.

Thank goodness.

They were going back to

The Golden Settlement,

Where they’d then follow

A path to

The Ant Kingdom

And finally

Give Kabbu his tea.

As they once again

Walked down that

Old corner of the Lost Sands,

Vi stopped Leif

To start a fight

With a tiny cactiling,

The territorial cactus

Stalking its way

Towards them.

Leif

Truly a test of our fighting capabilities.

Vi

Shut up. I wanna try something.

~

_What are you going to do?_

_I’m gonna throw my Beemerang at it._

_What a novel concept._

_Yeah,_

_but when I say when,_

_freeze it._

_What? The cactiling?_

_No, dummy._

_The Beemerang!_

~

For once,

Leif listened to Vi.

Sure enough,

The frozen Beemerang

Hit the cactiling

For a considerable

Amount of damage

And even froze

The poor creature

In the process.

Vi

Something you said the other day gave me the idea.

Leif

Well, now you’ve given us an idea. This time, however, let’s not test it on the helpless wildlife.

Leaving the enraged cactiling to

Unfreeze in the hot desert,

Leif led Vi to

The edge of the Lost Sands,

Just by the Golden Settlement.

Leif

I’m going to form an icicle in the air.

Vi

Erm, all right? What’s the twist?

Leif

Throw the Beemerang at it, and keep it spinning there.

After a couple attempts,

As the Beemerang

Spun against the ice,

They successfully created

What was effectively

Bugaria’s Smallest Snowstorm.

Vi

That’s so cool!

Leif

Was that a pun?

Vi

Like I’d ever admit it.

Perhaps now

A bit distracted,

The couple spent

Half an hour

Refining these

New attacks.

Vi

I can’t wait to show these off!

Vi stood there,

Posing proudly,

Unaware Leif was

Right behind her.

The moth

Scooped up the bee

In his arms

And smiled down at her.

Leif

Good afternoon.

Vi

Oi! What do you think you’re doing?!

Leif

This.

Leif gave Vi

A kiss.

Quick,

Gentle, and

Certainly a surprise.

As a thank you,

Vi tapped Leif

On the head

With her Beemerang.

Vi

What was that?

Leif

It seemed like the right thing to do.

~

_Is this really_

_us_

_now?_

_What do you mean?_

_A couple?_

_Yeah._

_Bugs who do_

_stuff like this and_

_who talk to each other_

_all mushy._

_That doesn’t have to be us._

_But you know what it’s like, right?_

_Hm?_

_We suppose not._

_You hear about it all the time._

_Other bugs._

_They spend years doing cool stuff,_

_but then they find someone they like,_

_and it’s still kinda cool,_

_but then they’re supposed to settle down._

_Take care of things at home._

_Be boring._

_No fun._

_No treasure._

_No adventure._

_We wouldn’t even try_

_to keep you away from_

_the front line of life._

_You really mean that?_

_We promise._

_But you’re the one_

_who wants to keep me safe._

_Vi, there’s nothing less safe than_

_holding you back from the action._

_You know what I’m thinking about now?_

_What?_

_All the adventures I wanna have with you._

_We would love to take you to a play._

_Erm, really?_

_Yes._

_We believe there are plays_

_you would actually enjoy._

_But plays are kinda boring…_

_There are,_

_in fact,_

_many boring plays._

_Yet we know_

_there must be at least one_

_you would enjoy._

_We want to find it with you._

_Travel all of Bugaria to get to it!_

_And we want to read you poetry and_

_find artwork to expand our imaginations._

_Together._

_You’re such a nerd._

_You don’t seem to mind._

_I wanna find_

_super rare ingredients_

_with you._

_Have we not learned_

_all the recipes of Bugaria?_

_We can learn more!_

_There’s gotta be_

_more cool stuff out there that_

_an awesome chef can cook up._

_Then we can be_

_the first bugs_

_to eat a totally new dish!_

_You are quite_

_the little motivator._

_Little?!_

~

It occurred to Vi,

In all this talk,

That she was still

In Leif’s arms.

This realization

Just made her smile.

Vi buzzed

In Leif’s grasp.

The couple laughed

Through their banter and

The soft vibrations.

Venus

Hey, can I borrow you guys for a bit?

Vi and Leif gasped

When they saw

A bud of

Venus,

The Harvest Goddess,

Pop up in front of them.

Clumsily,

With some neck fluff lost,

Vi wiggled her way

Out of Leif’s arms.

Vi

Erm, hey, Venus. How are you?

Venus

Fine. And you?

Vi

I think I’m okay?

Venus

Good luck figuring that out. How about you, Leif, how are you doing?

Leif had never been

Less in the mood for anything

In his entire life.

Leif

You’ve been watching us, haven’t you?

The bud just smiled.

A sly,

Knowing

Smile.

Venus

Just come visit. It won’t take long.

~

With sighs

And trepidation,

The pair walked through

The Golden Settlement

And silently ascended

The Golden Hills

All the way up to

Venus’ sanctuary.

They stood before

The all-seeing goddess,

Trying their absolute best

To look as platonic as

They possibly could.

Venus, radiant pink orchid,

Beautiful in body and mind

And knowing all there was,

Didn’t buy any of it.

Venus

What? You think all I do is watch you guys?

Vi

I’m starting to wonder.

Venus

Just making sure you’re safe. Not getting into any trouble.

Leif

We’re fine.

Venus

All right, I admit I did enjoy hearing you freak out after the first time you danced. ‘Oh no, physical contact. What a world!’ You two were priceless. Look at you. You’re adorable!

Vi and Leif

Could only stand there

And try not to interrupt

As Venus detailed

The dizzying array of

Events that transpired

Since Kabbu got sick.

Venus

Without Kabbu around, you two are such jerks. It’s great! I just wanted to make sure Mr. Green was gonna be okay, but then I ended up listening in on the most cynical romance ever. So much entertainment. If I could, I’d hear it all over again.

The couple shared a

Sideline glance,

Which only made Venus

Giggle even more than

She already was.

Vi

Did you call us here just to embarrass us?

Venus

No way. I got a present for you two!

At that,

Another bud popped up

By the pair.

It produced a trinket

Not even Professor Neolith

Could age.

An item beyond time.

Vi

It looks like a fork.

Venus

It kind of is!

Leif

You’re giving us an eating utensil?

Venus

It’s a symbolic artifact. Two prongs, down to one handle. Two become one. You jerks. You adorable jerks.

Vi

Oh! That’s… actually really nice.

Leif

It has a subtle charm. Thank you, Venus.

Vi

Yeah, thanks!

Venus

It’s kind of an ancient doodad, but its magical properties are tenuous at best. Brings you together, souls entwined, blah blah blah. I just thought it would be a nice present for the couple who spends a lot of time beating stuff up. So yeah, consider all this a formal apology for me spying on you.

Leif

Truly, this is a blessing.

Venus

You know it, mothy!

Not needing to be told twice,

Vi snatched the artifact from the bud.

It immediately broke in two.

Vi

Oi!

Leif

Why did you—

Vi

I didn’t do anything!

Venus

Don’t worry! It’s supposed to do that. You each get a piece. Woulda mentioned that, but I needed an ‘Oi!’ before you left. I really did.

Vi scowled while

Leif gave

A nod and a wink

To the goddess.

Leif

We’ll be going now, Venus.

Venus

All right, have fun out there! I know I will.

~

Vi

When we get home, Leif, I’m not walking or riding a lift for as long as I possibly can.

As the couple descended

On the elevator,

Down to the foot of

The Golden Hills,

Leif considered

The events that transpired.

He looked to Vi as

She sat down

On the platform,

Taking a moment to rest her legs.

Leif too

Considered it a good idea

To get home

And just relax.

No more fun for at least a day.

When the elevator stopped,

The moth sat down

Next to Vi.

The bee responded

By resting her head

Against his neck fluff.

She yawned.

Vi

I need a nap.

Leif

We’ve noticed.

~

_Think you can_

_carry me home?_

_We must admit,_

_we’re starting to enjoy_

_holding you so close_

_so often._

_It’s going to be hard,_

_letting you go._

_Guess you’ll just have to_

_hold me all day._

_That’s not out of the question…_

_You’re staring at me._

_You know what they say, Vi._

_Beauty is in the eye of the bee-holder._

_Stop!_

~

They sat there and quipped

In the Golden Hills.

In all of its autumnal splendor.

A low sun

Backdrop to

Falling leaves

And whistling wind and

Oranges and yellows and reds and

Life, so much life,

Plants and bugs

Surrounding them

And the life within them.

Life within,

Life without.

Leif looked down at Vi,

The bee resting her eyes,

As they sat there

In all this beauty.

At that moment,

Leif knew what

He had to say.

Leif

We think about Muse a lot, Vi.

Vi’s antennae wiggled

As her eyes opened.

She looked up at Leif,

His eyes set

On the bee.

Vi

Tell me about her.

~

_There is so much to tell_

_About our wife._

_She had the desire to_

_make the world a better place._

_Her eyes._

_Her smile._

_Her inner fire._

_Passion._

_A zest for so much,_

_all of life’s gifts._

_She was our love,_

_our life._

_She sounds awesome._

_Have we told you how much you are like Muse?_

~

With wide eyes,

Vi started up

At Leif.

His expression

Was unchanged,

But his grip was not.

He was holding her

So close.

So, so close.

~

_No one’s ever said_

_anything like that_

_to me before._

_We mean every word._

_Do you really see me like that?_

_Really?_

_Even more than that._

_…When we first woke up_

_And met you,_

_There were two feelings_

_We felt more than anything else._

_A confusion, of course._

_So many questions_

_Now thankfully answered._

_But the other feeling_

_Was a connection_

_that was severed_

_before it could grow even stronger._

_All those we loved and lost,_

_But especially…_

_Her._

~

Vi curled up

Pressing all her weight

Against Leif.

Leif responded by

Wrapping his wings

Around Vi.

The bugs sat there

For an amount of time

Quantifying

Would only cheapen.

~

_What’s with that smile?_

_We realized something._

_What’s up?_

_It really was a blessing._

_Venus’ thing?_

_Yeah, sure._

_No._

_Vi._

_Venus gave_

_our relationship_

_her blessing._

_She was joking the whole time._

_Because she…_

_that’s Venus._

_She did it her way._

_She blessed us._

_Gave us a symbol._

_Wished us well._

_A goddess just gave us_

_special couple privileges?_

_We think so._

~

Vi could see that

Leif was happy,

And she wanted to be happy too.

Yet she wanted to be honest more.

Be herself

For Leif.

~

_And you’re smiling about this because?_

_We may not_

_admire Venus_

_as much as Kabbu_

_but it’s still nice to_

_have the approval of_

_someone so revered._

_Well,_

_you know,_

_sure._

_Sure?_

_That’s all?_

_Do you need someone to_

_tell us we’re doing_

_the right thing?_

_We…_

_Like if Venus called us up there_

_to tell us off,_

_would you listen to her?_

_That’s not what happened, Vi._

_But if that did happen,_

_would you change your mind_

_about me?_

_Never._

_Sorry._

_I just…_

_I’m not here to be congratulated for_

_finding someone I_

_really, really care about._

~

Leif watched as Vi

Poked at her half of

Venus’ rusted gift.

It was only a bit

Bigger than a medal

And was dull against

The Golden Hills sunlight.

Watching his girlfriend

Scowl at the artifact,

Leif’s smile grew even wider.

~

_The treasure means nothing to you._

_Duh!_

_That’s cuz you’re my treasure._

_Wait!_

_I mean—_

_We’re your treasure?!_

_No,_

_stop._

_I didn’t mean it like that!_

_Are we your greatest discovery, Vi?_

_In all these distant horizons,_

_are we the one thing_

_you’re most glad you found?_

_Oi!_

_Leif, c’mon._

_Ah, Bugaria!_

_A land of bottomless feasts and_

_endless wonders and yet,_

_none of them are as wonderful…_

_as Vi,_

_ranger of Team Snakemouth,_

_brave explorer from the Bee Kingdom._

_Don’t forget the ice mage, Leif,_

_who when he least suspects it_

_is gonna get bonked so hard_

_by Vi’s trusty Beemerang_

_That’s good._

_Leif loves a challenge._

~

Reinvigorated,

They had started on their way

Back to The Ant Kingdom

When they stopped to see

The tunnel system

Was finally open again.

They briefly considered

Taking the tunnel,

But Vi suggested

It’d be more fun

To go the long way.

So as they exited the cave

Mere minutes

Away from home,

Leif had to ask

The all-important question.

Leif

What do we tell Kabbu?

Vi

About the tea? All good. We just need to get a crunchy leaf at the store.

Leif

About us.

Vi

Whatever we tell him, can we tell him tomorrow, please?

Leif

After everything, that sounds perfect.

~

Once they had Chef Fry

Make Kabbu’s tea

Without a hitch,

The couple picked up speed

When they saw their house.

Ecstatic and exhausted,

They wasted no time

Opening the door.

Once inside,

They saw Kabbu

Tending to Chompy,

The pet rushing to see

Vi and Leif

As Kabbu approached them

With open arms.

Kabbu

You’re home! I was starting to get worried about you.

Leif

Good to see you’re feeling better.

Kabbu

It was tough until this evening. Fortunately, Neolith kept me company while you were away.

Vi and Leif were

Too busy with Chompy

To see the blush

On Kabbu’s face.

Kabbu

What do you have there, Vi? It looks sweet.

Vi

We made you some tea cuz you were sick.

Leif

Well, Fry made it. We just did the legwork.

Vi handed Kabbu his tea,

Giving Leif a look,

Which the moth met

With a wink,

Which only made

Vi give Leif

An even worse look.

Kabbu

It’s a lovely, delicious concoction. Thank you both.

Vi

Hey, it’s what we do!

Leif

It took some time, but considering the results, it was certainly worth it.

The new couple

Smiled at one another,

But Kabbu was oblivious

As to why.

~

_Goodness._

_In all this excitement,_

_I just realized_

_how exhausted_

_you both look._

_There have certainly_

_been times_

_we’ve felt_

_better rested._

_I need like_

_twenty naps_

_to make up for_

_the sleep I lost._

_If you like,_

_I could get some_

_dinner with Neolith_

_while you two rest._

_You don’t have t—_

_That would be…_

_great._

_Thank you,_

_Kabbu._

_Off I go, then._

_Rest well,_

_you two!_

~

Vi had to

Hold in a laugh

As Kabbu left.

Shaking her head,

She turned to Leif

With a smirk.

Vi

Hey.

Leif

Hey.

Vi

You couldn’t wait?

Leif

We’ve been patient enough.

Leif scooped up Vi

In his arms and

Spun her around

The room.

They spoke

As folk music

Played in their heads.

Leif

There’s still one quest we haven’t finished…

Vi

You are such a handsome dork.

Leif

We heard ‘handsome.’ And we raise you a ‘bee-u-t-full.’

Vi

Oi, c’mon!

Kabbu

And I’ll take Chompy with me too.

The music stopped and

Everyone just stood there,

Except Chompy,

Who paced the floor

Not sure who

To pay attention to.

This was a very busy house.

Vi

Kabbu! You’re back…

Leif

Is there anything else you might want to take with you?

Kabbu

No, uh, I’m good. You two, erm… how long should I be gone for?

Vi

Oh, boy.

Leif

Sit down, Kabbu. We’ve something to tell you.

~

They did their best to

Explain the situation.

There were many details

That were skipped over,

But Kabbu

Filled in the blanks.

Leif

In summation, we did a lot of talking while we were away.

Vi

And now we’re a thing.

Leif

Is this okay with you?

For all Kabbu’s interest,

There was one part

Of these revelations

That seemed to

Stick with him the most.

~

_Venus’ blessing?!_

_Kinda?_

_Yes._

_Kinda._

_Almost certainly yes._

_Maybe kinda yes._

_Yes._

_That’s wonderful!_

_Love between my teammates,_

_my friends._

_Love?_

_What’s more,_

_this love has been graced_

_by Venus herself!_

_What an honor!_

_A bond greater than anything_

_one could ever imagine._

_I mean,_

_the only difference is_

_we hug a lot and_

_share a bed now._

_We plan on_

_doing more than that_

_in the future,_

_however._

_Yeah,_

_like beat up_

_a lot of baddies._

_That’s great!_

_Please, don’t let me_

_stand in the way of_

_your bonding._

_You’re not worried about_

_our quests?_

_Or us as a team?_

_Not at all!_

_I’m sure we can balance_

_our questing and_

_your love._

_Love?!_

_And as long as we’re in this lull,_

_do as you please._

_I think it would be best to_

_not be together all the time,_

_lest we get sick of each other._

_If I can be perfectly honest,_

_a bit of time alone,_

_with Neolith,_

_was exactly what I needed._

_Thanks for being awesome, Kabbu._

_Indeed, we appreciate_

_everything you’ve done for us._

_Think nothing of it!_

_So how about I_

_go have that dinner and_

_leave you two_

_to your time_

_together?_

_We’d like that._

_See ya later, Kabbu!_

~

As soon as Kabbu

Left with Chompy,

Vi and Leif

Breathed a sigh

Of relief.

Vi

Oh, man.

Leif

Well, that was a moodkill—

Vi pulled her boyfriend

Into a deep kiss.

Leif responded by

Picking up his girlfriend,

Turning out the light,

And getting into bed

With her

On the top bunk.

Once there,

The moth

Wrapped up the bee

In his wings

And Vi

Nuzzled Leif’s fluff

As they slowly

Eased into a

Well-deserved sleep.

And in that darkness

Shone a light

Glowing within

Leif’s wings.

On their charms,

Venus’ gift,

On moth, on bee

A light glowed

So brightly.

~

When Leif woke up,

He noticed only he and Vi

Were in the house.

He considered it

A strange matter,

But not an unwelcome one.

As he lied there,

He slowly opened his wings

To see Vi curled up and

Breathing softly against him,

Her eyes still closed.

Vi

Leif

Leif

Yes, sweet bee?

Vi buzzed at her

New pet name.

Vi

What’s for breakfast?

Leif

What do you got?

~

_Leftover honey’d leaves_

_from the Hive?_

_Sounds delicious._

_Awesome…_

_And this evening,_

_we’re taking you out to dinner._

_Where to?_

_It’s a surprise._

_A good one?_

_We promise._

~

When the evening arrived,

Vi followed Leif

Down a familiar path

To a picnic.

It was definitely not

What she expected.

Vi

Why here? It’s pretty and stuff, but this doesn’t seem like your kinda place.

Knowing

What she knew

About Leif

This was an

Understatement.

Leif

That may be so, but we want Snakemouth Den to have at least one happy memory. Up here, on this hidden field, above the darkness and death, with you. This is nice.

~

_Leif, I was wondering._

_Hm?_

_Get ready,_

_this is gonna be_

_a stupid question._

_We are always prepared_

_for you to ask_

_a dumb question._

_Oi!_

_I’m serious._

_…What do you think of love?_

_It’s a difficult word._

_Love…_

_You can say it_

_as many times as_

_you want, and_

_it never loses its_

_power._

_Love._

_Indeed._

_Love._

_Why did_

_Kabbu have to_

_go and say it?_

_Because_

_he was excited for us,_

_and that was the_

_easiest word_

_that came to mind_

_for him._

~

Vi stood up,

Clutching her glazed honey

As she gazed upon

The river ahead.

Peaceful, but forceful.

Its current carried

Time beyond

Her vision.

~

_It’s an easy word._

_Absolutely._

_But, like,_

_you say it and_

_it sums up_

_Everything._

_Everything you feel_

_about someone,_

_everything you_

_share, everything you’ve_

_done and_

_want_

_to do.  
All of it._

_It’s a powerful word._

_Love is stupid._

_Always will be._

_We can take our time._

_Of course._

_We don’t have to run_

_at any words._

_Definitely not._

~

They both stood,

Counting the distance

Between them.

And in an

Awkward silence,

A word was found

Once more.

Not the first time,

Not the last.

Vi

I love you, Leif.

Leif

We love you more.

Vi

Oi!

And they sparred.

Ice and stingers,

Beemerang and snow,

Their new moves

They still needed

To show Kabbu

Against the backdrop

Of the water, though

It did not take long

For the length of

Their journey

To catch up to them

Again.

Exhausted, they fell

Against the cool, cool grass,

Counting clouds above

As they rested their

Weary bodies.

Turning to his newfound love,

Leif shared with Vi

Something new

To the both of them.

~

**We found time**

**In the light in your eyes.**

**A natural beauty every time**

**We look to you.**

**We see in you**

**Energy.**

**A gentle breeze.**

**A roaring river.**

**From a lightning strike,**

**To the rustle of the trees.**

**We see it all in you.**

**We know you,**

**We love you.**

**We’ll always love you.**

~

_Okay, that was pretty good._

_Told you there was poetry for you._

_Who wrote that?_

_Funny thing._

_We just happened to_

_remember.  
We think it was…_

_ours._

_It was written_

_for someone close to us_

_long ago._

_You wrote it._

_As much as_

_we could have._

~

An air of calm

Had collected

Above them.

All sound

Went silent

But their

Breathing,

All touch gone

But one another.

And in that air,

Vi felt Leif

Shudder.

And for once,

She knew exactly

What to say.

Vi

It’s your poem, Leif.

And Leif,

Now lying still,

Held that feeling

As close as he could.

Leif

And now it’s yours.

~


End file.
